The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman about the adventures of Timmy Turner, who is granted fairy parents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series started out as cartoon segments that ran from September 4, 1998 to March 23, 2001. It is produced by Frederator Studios for the cable network Nickelodeon, where it is currently the second most popular show, next to SpongeBob SquarePants, and is one of the cable shows that do very well in the ratings. The television series was also distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company Nelvana. Its seventh season permiered July 6, 2009. Plot Timmy Turner is a short, buck-toothed 10-year-old boy with a pink cap who lives in Dimmsdale, a small suburban town with his dim-witted parents. His life is constantly miserable, due to the fact that his parents are never home, he's babysat by an incredibly mean and nasty teenager, Vicky, and that generally, no one understands him (as indicated by the show's theme song). But everything changes when he receives two fairy parents: Cosmo and his wife, Wanda, and eventually a fairy brother named Poof, Cosmo and Wanda's son. Timmy learns that his fairy parents and brother are capable of granting him any wish he wants within certain limits. However, Timmy's immature nature causes him to sometimes ask for wishes that unintentionally result in disaster and he and his fairy parents must find a way to "unwish" the wish. Over the course of the series, Timmy also makes many enemies. For example, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, in contrast with other adults in the series, firmly believes in fairy parents and has been searching for them for a very long time. He is dangerous to Timmy because according to "Da Rules", a large rulebook that defines what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy parents must behave, if the child reveals that he has fairies, or if someone discovers their fairies, they will lose the fairies forever. Jorgen Von Strangle, a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, an enormous and tough fairy, personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies, although, in "Teeth for Two" he claims Cosmo and Wanda are his closest friends claiming he punches many others. Crocker is also mean because he gives all the students in his class an F in their tests, except for the very smart kid, AJ, who is one of Timmy's best friends. In many ways, his 10-year old life with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof is filled with joy, misery and hilarious adventures. At his school, he is often bullied by Francis, a miserable grey teenager who claims to be the strongest guy in the school. The names of Timmy's parents are never revealed. In one episode they almost are, but the show cuts them off. In the beginning of the series they didn't show the parents' faces, but as the show progressed they showed their faces. Main cast *Mary Kay Bergman as Timmy Turner #1 Creampuff #1/Mrs. Bigfoot .Original Voice of Timmy Turner from the Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner #2, Poof, Tad, Blonda, Princess Mandie and Britney-Britney *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, Anti-Cosmo, The April Fool, George Washington and Grandpa Pappy *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Dinkleberg, and Ms. Sunshine *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor, Chompy the Goat, Sheldon Dinkleberg and Hank the Rhino *Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Tootie, Veronica Star, Chad, Principal Waxelplax, Tooth Fairy, Happy Peppy Betty and Ms. Sunshine/Doombringer *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat #1 (2001–2003) *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat #2 (2003–present), Imaginary Gary *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as AJ #1 (2001–2003) *Gary LeRoi Gray as AJ #2 (2003–present) *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer, Sanjay, Binky Abdul, The Bronze Kneecap, Thomas Jefferson, Remy Buxaplenty, Shallow-Grave, and Mr. Turner (as a kid) *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang, Tina Tang *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang, King Gripploun, Bucky McBadbat and Happy Peppy Gary *Jim Ward as Mr. Bickles, Doug Dimmadome, Vicky's Dad, Chet Ubetcha and Dr. Rip Studwell (Hard Copy) *Jane Carr as Mama Cosma *Tony Sirico as Big Daddy *Tom Kenny as Cupid *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser and AJ's Dad *Ben Stein as The Pixies *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark *Adam West as Himself, Catman *Jay Leno as the Crimson Chin and the Nega Chin *Gilbert Gottfried as Dr. Bender and Wendell *Robert Cait as Norm the Genie (Fairy Idol) *Norm Macdonald as Norm the Genie (Other appearances) *S. Scott Bullock as Flappy Bob *Method Man as Pixie Rapper *Alec Baldwin as Older Timmy *Steve Irwin as Bad Parent Hunter *Daisy Carson as AJ's Mom *Butch Hartman as Dr. Rip Studwell (Other appearances) *Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorrulac *Frank Welker as Doidle *Tom Arnold as Santa *Robert Costanzo as Easter Bunny *Diana DeGarmo as Cosmo's Singing Voice (Fairy Idol) Guest Stars Throughout the course of the show, many famous actors have guest starred on The Fairly OddParents. Some of the most notable are recurring characters Adam West (Catman) and Jay Leno (Crimson Chin). Some other famous stars were Norm Macdonald (Norm the Genie), Alec Baldwin (older Timmy), Ben Stein (the Pixies), Tom Kenny (Cupid), and Tom Arnold (Santa). Production history Early origins (1998-2001) Oh Yeah! Cartoons]] Producer Butch Hartman originally created The Fairly OddParents as a seven minute short film entitled "Fairy Godparents," one of 39 short cartoons in the first season of Fred Seibert's Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Butch Hartman made six more short films for the show in Season 3. Nickelodeon agreed to a six episode order (consisting of two 11-minute stories) of "The Fairly Oddparents, which began airing on March 30, 2001, in the half hour after Invader Zim. On April 11, 2006, Nickelodeon UK aired nine Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts in three episodes. These stories include "Where's the Wand", in which Vicky uses Wanda's wand, and "Too Many Timmys", in which Timmy makes copies of himself. Each episode lasts for about 7 minutes. Unlike the half-hour series, the animation in the shorts is not as smooth, and the designs are notably different (including Timmy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who are only seen from the neck down with their faces hidden in the pilot episodes). Other notable differences include voices like Timmy Turner, who was voiced by another actress (Mary Kay Bergman), instead of Tara Strong Early popularity (2001-2004) The Fairly OddParents was immediately popular around its first year, greatly increasing its lead-in rating from Invader Zim. In fact, no matter what time slot Nickelodeon placed the show in, Nick's ratings soared. The series attracted a wider than anticipated audience, appealing not only to the target of 6-11 year olds, but also adults and pre-schoolers, a feat only matched by Spongebob Squarepants . Other than SpongeBob SquarePants, it was later Nickelodeon's highest rated show. Early 2002 and 2003 was the first peak of popularity for The Fairly OddParents. Ratings sky-rocketed, and it briefly passed SpongeBob SquarePants . The show saw its quick rise to the top in Australia and United States in summer of 2002 and 2003 when the show's first TV special, Abra-Catastrophe!, was aired. The film was a success and many products were merchandised. After Abra-Catastrophe!, creator Butch Hartman created a new project for Nickelodeon called Danny Phantom. A second Fairly OddParents TV special was made, titled Channel Chasers. Since then, there have been other specials, like The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, Crash Nebula, School's Out: The Musical, Fairy Idol, the "Jimmy Timmy" crossovers, Fairly OddBaby, Wishology, and the recently announced Anti-Poof. End and resumption of production (2005-2007) Nickelodeon ceased the production of the show late in 2005, with The Jerkinators (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3) as the actual season finale of the sixth season, though in the U.S the episode "Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy!" was shown after The Jerkinators as the 5th season finale. Butch Hartman made the official announcement on his forum on January 24, 2006. However, Butch announced on February 2, 2007 on his forum that Nick has granted Fairly OddParents twenty more episode slots and that the show had resumed production. Cosmo and Wanda also appeared in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. A theatrical movie was planned for release by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, but was eventually dropped due to a regime change by Paramount, though the script was written. Hartman stated on his website that he would like to release the movie to DVD one day, but did not have any definitive plans to do so. This movie possibly became Wishology. The Fairly OddParents have appeared in a $50 Best Western travel card over the 2006 summer period and again over the 2007 summer period. Revival (2008-2009) After a one year hiatus, Nickelodeon announced on TV that they would begin the broadcast of a television movie called Fairly OddBaby as the beginning of at least 20 episodes of Season 6, and to carry the show to at least the year 2010. A huge hit, Fairly OddBaby aired on February 18, 2008, becoming the top entertainment program across broadcast and basic cable TV for the year among kids. Also, four new episodes aired each day at 5:00 p.m. EST beginning on Monday, March 10 after a rerun of the Fairly OddBaby special, and ending on Thursday (3–13) of that week. It was reported that 8.81 million people watched this movie when it originally aired. Another new episode week aired from May 12–16, 2008. The Fairly Oddlympics aired on August 1, 2008, as part of the lead-up to the 2008 Olympics, which began on August 8, 2008. Another premiere week aired through August 11–15, 2008. Four new episodes of The Fairly OddParents aired during Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend. The ninth Fairly OddParents movie, Wishology, aired in three one-hour installments during the first weekend of May 2009. This is the first Fairly OddParents movie to be nearly three hours long (or, excluding commercials, 144 minutes) and to be presented in HD and widescreen, and they are the last episodes of the season. Another Fairly OddParents special was released on Nickelodeon entitled Anti-Poof. This was the tenth Fairly OddParents special and it followed a week of brand new Fairly OddParents episodes airing from July 6 to July 9, 2009. The special followed all of the new episodes aired in succession and was only episode length itself. It premiered on July 10, 2009 at 7:00 pm est. And on August 10-14 there was a premire of brand new episodes of the Fairly Oddparents at 6:00 P.M. est. On September 28, 2009, Nickelodeon will air a series finale. Series finale On September 28, 2009, Nickelodeon will air The Last Wish, a double-length series finale. Episodes Fairly OddParents TV movies * The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (three parts, 2002/2003) * The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (three parts, 2003/2004) * School's Out! The Musical (two parts, 2004/2005) * Fairy Idol (two parts, 2006) * Fairly OddBaby (two parts, 2008) * The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (three double-length parts, 2009) Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2006) * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (2006) Crimson Chin There were six shorts featuring the Crimson Chin, Timmy's favorite action hero that were made for Nickelodeon's website. They are now available exclusively on the Superhero Spectacle DVD release, although they occasionally air on Nicktoons Network. ''Lucky 7'' marathon On July 7, 2007, from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time, Nickelodeon showed viewers' favorite Fairly OddParents episodes, voted for on TurboNick. That was the third time Nickelodeon allowed viewers to vote for their favorite episodes; the first occasion was SpongeBob SquarePants' Best Day Ever event and the other time was Jimmy Neutron's "Genius, Sheenius or Imbetweenius" event. However, unlike the previous two, no new episode was aired. Instead, 77 secrets were revealed. The 77th secret stated that a new character is joining the Fairly Oddparents cast and gave hints such as showing Cosmo in a diaper, 'pooing' himself and then people going "Aww". This indicated that Cosmo and Wanda were going to have a baby. That is one of the only Fairly OddParents marathons. Later in December 2007, Nick showed a commercial telling of things that were going to happen in 2008. This commercial had a short preview, of Fairly OddBaby which included Cosmo in a hospital gown holding a baby, aired February 18, 2008. DVD and VHS See also * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Notes External links * Official Site * [http://www.frederator.com/content.php?id=177 The Fairly Oddparents at Frederator Studios] * * * * [http://www.jumptheshark.com/topic/fairly-oddparents-general-comments/642 The Fairly OddParents] at Jumptheshark.com * The Fairly OddParents Wiki at Wikia Fairly OddParents, The Fairly OddParents, The Fairly OddParents, The Fairly OddParents, The Category:English-language television series Fairly OddParents, The Fairly OddParents, The Fairly OddParents, The * Fairly OddParents, The